Stacking blocks has long been a favorite game for young children, and it is also an educational tool for training eye-hand coordination and teaching them about shapes and dimensions. Puzzles can teach children more advanced skills of conceptualizing and problem solving. Games have also been offered which combine manipulation and conceptualizing skills, such as interlocking puzzles or folding puzzles such as origami (Japanese paper folding).